Tooth sensitivity is due to the exposure of dentin, the part of the tooth which covers the nerve, either through loss of the enamel layer or recession of the gums. The dentin contains a large numbers of microtubules that run from the outside of the tooth to the nerve in the center. When the dentin is exposed, the microtubules can transmit stimuli, e.g., from changes in temperature or from certain foods (acidic or sweet) to the nerve, causing the tooth or teeth to be painful. The pain usually subsides after a short period of time.
A number of treatments have been proposed for treatment and alleviation of dental hypersensitivity, including numbing the nerve with potassium ions (which reduces the membrane potential and ability of the neurons to transmit signals) or with topical anesthetics, or mechanical occlusion of the microtubules. However, despite the many products on the market and the many efforts to address this problem over the years, there still remains a need for safe and effective oral care products to address the problem of dental hypersensitivity.